


Those Dodgy Toys

by hokage35



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Language, M/M, Slash, bottom!Castiel, butt plug, nurse!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d never used something like this before and with work being so busy he hadn’t had much time for dating or sex so a toy was the next best thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Dodgy Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Really random prompt that just hit me tonight. Hope everyone enjoys it.

Castiel had been working so hard lately. His boss Zachariah had laid off two members of Castiel’s team resulting in a significant increase in his work load. 

By Friday evening he was so relieved to go home. A sly smile crept across his face when he noticed a package waiting outside his door. He picked it up and headed inside. 

Feeling dirty he shut the door behind him and set the package down on his kitchen counter, before grabbing a pair of scissors to open it with. An assortment of lubricants and a putt plug. Castiel had finally used the online sex shop voucher Meg had gotten him for secret Santa almost a year ago.

Stripping down to his underwear, Castiel poured himself a glass of wine before moving himself to the couch. With an external hard drive already connected to his TV Castiel began flipping through his porn downloads looking for something. Army, police officers, doctors, he flipped through a few movies before settling in on one about a college professor and a student trying to improve his grades. 

Removing his underwear, Castiel’s dick was already half hard as he began to lazily stroke it whilst he examined his new toy. He’d never used something like this before and with work being so busy he hadn’t had much time for dating or sex so a toy was the next best thing.

Opening up a bottle of lube he coated two fingers and began to play with his hole. Gently Castiel pushed in with one finger; in and out. Not long after he added a second, moaning lightly to himself as his other hand stroked his now hard cock. 

Breathless, Castiel coated the butt plug in lube and lowered himself down on the couch till he was in the perfect position. Delicately he pushed the plug in, inch by inch, letting it fill him. Unable to hold back the moans, Castiel reached for a pillow beside him, accidentally knocking his wine glass. Without thinking he let go of the plug and jolted to catch the glass before it fell. 

Relieved, Castiel let out a thankful sigh that he didn’t spill red wine everywhere. Then moments later he noticed it. Reaching down he tried to grab the base of the plug but it was gone. In the chaos, Castiel had managed to lose the butt plug inside himself.

Panicking Castiel tried to retrieve it but couldn’t get a good enough angle. This was a nightmare. He was going to have to call an ambulance and go to the Emergency Room. Castiel’s heart was racing. He couldn’t be seen like this, he’d die on embarrassment in a hospital full of people. No doubt the doctors and nurses would laugh at his x-ray. Oh God and what if they had to surgically remove it?

Standing up now Castiel grab his dressing gown. He carefully made his way to his apartment’s front door. He could feel the plug inside him, but it was just out of his reach. He needed help.

Knowing he was able to lose all dignity, Castiel opened the door and entered the hallway. Trying to gather his thoughts he crossed the hall and stood before an apartment door. Hands shaking, Castiel reached up and knocked on the door.

Seconds went by before it opened. “Cas, hey,” a man greeted him. “What can I do for you?” The other man’s brow furrowed. “You don’t look so good.”

“Dean I need your help,” Castiel blurted out. His neighbour Dean Winchester was a registered nurse and would know exactly what to do. What made it worse was the fact that Dean was also gay and perhaps the hottest guy Castiel had ever known.

“Come in,” Dean ushered Castiel inside. “What’s wrong?”

“I,” Castiel started but paused. “Before I tell you, I need you to promise not to judge me or tell anyone about this, do you understand?”

“Cas what are you-”

“Do you understand?” Castiel cut Dean off.

“Yes,” Dean replied, with a nod of his head to make it doubly sure.

“I was,” Castiel swallowed the lump in his throat. “I was playing with myself.”

Dean smiled. “Kinky.”

Castiel hung his head in embarrassment. “And I was using a toy and Ikindoflostit,” he slurred the last bit in a rush.

Dean shook his head. “I didn’t get that last part, you were playing with a toy and you…” Dean stopped, the cogs in his brain ticking over before the light-bulb went off. “You mean you lost it?” 

Castiel nodded as Dean made a gesture with his hand pointing up at the sky. The twinge in Dean’s lips showed his desperately wanted to laugh but was trying his hardest not too. 

“Dean what do I do?” Castiel looked panicked. “I don’t want to go to hospital, I’d die of embarrassment. You have to help me.”

“Oh Cas,” Dean folded his arms. “I don’t know man, this is all kinds of fucked up.”

“Please,” Castiel pleaded. 

A loud sigh escaped Dean. “Fine, I’ll try but if that doesn’t work I’m driving you to the hospital myself.”

“Thank you,” Castiel nodded in agreement.

“Disrobe and lay down on the couch,” Dean instructed. “I’ll just grab a few things.” 

The time it took Castiel to lower himself onto the couch with as little discomfort as possible, Dean returned. 

“Gotta tell you Cas this isn’t how I was planning to spend my Friday night,” Dean joked as he pulled on a latex glove. “And this is definitely not how I like to get hot guys naked.”

Castiel’s face went red. “What are you going to do?”

Dean smiled as he coated his gloved hand in lube. “I’m going to use my fingers to see if I can’t pull it out. Hopefully it hasn’t gone too deep.”

“Dean no,” Castiel was panicked again. This was too much to handle from his hot barely-friend of a neighbor.

“Cas,” Dean used his stern voice. “It is this or I take you to the hospital. Your call.”

Defeated, Castiel stopped resisting. “Fine.”

“Good,” Dean smiled. He was remarkably calm considering the events taking place. “Now I’m going to use these two fingers to hopefully pull the toy out okay?”

Castiel just nodded. He prayed the roof would just collapse on them both and end this nightmarish ordeal. 

“Here I go,” Dean pressed one coated finger inside. “Damn Cas you’re tight.”

Earthquakes, hurricanes, fire, anything, Castiel just wanted to die right here right now. 

“I think that’s it,” Dean had a quizzical look on his face. Castiel could feel his finger touching something inside him; the plug. “Need another,” Dean barely warned before he pushed in a second finger. Castiel couldn’t help but moan. “Fuck Cas,” Dean was a little startled. “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever heard.” This earned him a death glare. “Right sorry, not the time.”

Back on task Dean managed to use his two fingers to grip the plug, whilst his spare hand rested reassuringly on Castiel’s stomach. “Okay I got it. Now this next part is going to a little uncomfortable.”

Castiel knew exactly what Dean was referring to.

“You ready?” Dean asked with actual concern on his face.

“Yes,” Castiel nodded before gritting his teeth.

“One, two, three,” Dean counted. On three he pulled and maneuvered the plug out of Castiel. “Got it.”

Castiel just lay there panting. Dean threw the plug into the waste bin he’d retrieved earlier, followed by the latex glove. He then grabbed a towel and smoothly began to clean Castiel. 

“Thank you Dean,” Castiel finally managed to force himself to speak.

“Not a problem Cas, comes with the job I guess,” Dean frowned. “Though, I’ve never been asked to do that before.”

Embarrassed wasn’t strong enough a word for how Castiel felt right now.

“But then again,” Dean helped Castiel to his feet, the pair were mere inches apart. “None of my patients are attractive as you.”

“You definitely have the magic touch,” Castiel retorted.

Dean was grinning now. “You know what Cas? I think next time you want to have fun down there you let me help out instead of relying on those dodgy toys.”

“I think that might be safer,” Castiel smirked in agreement.

“And a hell of a lot more fun,” Dean added.


End file.
